In a computer system, the Translation Lookaside Buffer (TLB) is used to assist in the translation of virtual addresses to physical addresses in order to access data locations in a memory. A computer system may have many memory nodes from which a program can access data as needed. However, the TLB can only hold a limited number of entries. As a result, the TLB provides an inadequate reach for programs that access large data sets spread out across many memory nodes.